Lost with Robots
by SuperSequinGirl
Summary: A young girl comes into the Pizzaria after hours, Mike is friends with the animatronics and knows their history, and the animatronics themselves just want to play! (AU that comes from my crazy mind. R&R. K but may change cuz I don't know!)
1. Chapter 1: Running and Games

Chapter 1

Another plate smashed on the wall. Who knows how many he's thrown now… I was terrified for my life. Why was he acting like this? He was always so kind when I visited him before the- _**SMASH**__! _

That was so close! Too close… I had to run… run far away from here… I book it upstairs and, after grabbing my hidden backpack, sprint to the back door. I don't think about his angry roars, I don't think about the cut on my arm, and I don't think about why I was brought here in the first place…

I eventually slow my pace. I was out of breath, both from running and crying. My heart was beating so loudly… There was no place I could go. I didn't have anymore relatives that I could live with, and I've heard how bad orphanages could be.

I'm suddenly flooded with memories. Pillow forts, baseball lessons, and pizza parties. Wait, pizza? I remember a place we always visited for pizza and games. I got to see the security office because my mom was friends with the guard…

'Mike…', I thought, 'Has he heard about the accident yet? Would he let me stay for a bit?'

I hurry down the street, hoping for a good chance of fate.

* * *

"Bonnie, no! Stay in the closet or go back to the stage. Chica, stop with the pans and go back to sleep.", Mike said into the intercom as he clicked spastically through the cameras to check the animatronics he was supposed to watch. This was only Monday, but it was already half past five so he could make it!

"_C'mon, Mike! Don't be such a party pooper!", _Chica said as she tromped down the Right Hall.

"_Yeah! Come and play!_", Bonnie chimed in, copying Chica through the Left Hall. Mike responded with a quick 'no thanks!', shut both of his doors, and glanced at the Power Display.

"Aww, my power usage is in the high yellow! You know it's no fun in the dark.", Mike said, adding a fake whine to his voice and smirking at himself.

Chica and Bonnie went to the windows and exchanged a look.

"_Fine… You win, Mike._", Bonnie answered in a mildly sad tone while his ears drooped. Mike opened both doors and allowed the robots in.

"You almost had me that time, Bonnie. It's really fun playing with you guys! I just wish the twins and Foxy could play more often.".

"_Well, you know how Goldie is, and Freddy and Foxy like to sleep._", Chica said before looking at the clock, "_It's five minutes until six. We should be heading back to the stage, Bon."_

"_Alright, Chica. But just because you're older than me doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do!"_

Mike shook his head. Even though they were well-built robots, they still acted like children… Maybe because they were… technically, still children…

"Bonnie, Chica's right. You need to head back to the stage."

Bonnie turned with a playful huff and strode back to his spot, as Chica did the same, minus the fake attitude. Mike powered off the camera tablet, straightened up the desk, and walked to the door.

A cheerful 'Goodbye, guys!' and the bang of the doors echoed slightly through the currently empty pizzaria.

* * *

**I don't know if the kids in this story are canon (I tried to be as close as I could be with the lore) But I wrote both Freddy and Goldie's suits and the kids possessing them as twin brothers, even if they _may _be girls in the lore. This is just from the wonderful place that is my brain!**


	2. Chapter 2: Soft Snores and Closing Doors

I arrive at the brick building and it's already buzzing with activity. I start towards the doors before I catch my reflection in a water puddle. My hair is disheveled, but my sweater is completely fine. I grab a pretty blue hairbrush from my bag and try to straighten my crazy locks. When I finish with the brush, I find my favorite, light purple star hair clip and put it in my hair. I look at the puddle again and blink. I could've sworn I saw my mom…

"That's crazy", I whisper to myself, "Just go inside, relax, and you can find Mike tomorrow."

* * *

Mike unlocked the doors of the closed pizzeria and walked through the building to the Party Room. He glanced at his watch to find it read 11:59. He stepped closer to the stage where Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood silent, waiting for the midnight chime to come alive.

_**BONG, BONG, BONG**_!

One by one, the robots clunked and rattled as they began to move. They tested their metal joints, making them creak loudly, before looking at Mike.

"_Hey, Mike!", _Freddy said sleepily, his eyes half closed in a tired manner.

"Hey, Freddy! You feel like playing tonight?", Mike asked in reply.

"_Maybe later…"_, Freddy yawned before closing his eyes. Chica and Bonnie, however, had a different demeanor.

"_Hurry up, Mike! We're wasting moonlight!"_, Chica exclaimed, her knee joints creaking slightly as she bounced in place.

"Ok, ok. I'm going, but I have to say hi to Foxy first.". Mike walked over to Pirates' Cove and peeked inside the starry, purple curtain. "Foxy? Hey, bud. You feel like playing tonight?"

"_Yar… Me battery isn't fully charged. Give me, maybe… another hour?", _Foxy yawned, his jaw extending and showing off his sharp, cone-shaped teeth.

"Alright. See ya, Foxy!".

Mike sprinted down the Left Hall and into the Office. He jumped into the swivel chair and activated the intercom.

"Let the games begin!", he said, almost immediately hearing rapid footsteps down the Left Hall. In one fluid move, he pushed from the desk, hit the door button, and powered on the tablet to look in the camera. Foxy stood by the closed door, gently rubbing his nose.

"_Yar… I almost got ye, Night Guard!_", the pirate exclaimed as he strutted back towards his Cove, trying to retain some dignity by humming his signature ditty.

Mike clicked away at the cameras to locate the rest of the animatronics. Freddy was still on the stage while Chica and Bonnie were already in the Dining Area.

"Night 2"

* * *

Bonnie silently stepped around the tables in the Dining Area, working his way to the Supply Closet. Why he always went there he didn't know. It was easy to reach, never locked, and it sometimes caught Mike by surprise! Bonnie reached a large paw to turn the doorknob, but stopped when his auditory sensors picked up a tiny noise. Bonnie searched his database for similar sounds and found it resembled… snoring? He carefully opened the door and saw a little girl, no more than eight or nine, curled up with a couple of extra tablecloths.

'Why is there a girl here at this time of night?', Bonnie thought, 'I need to get Mike'. He turned to the camera in the hall and put his paws into the "timeout" position.

"Stop the game, everyone! Bonnie called timeout.", Mike's voice said on the intercom before Bonnie saw the night guard hurrying down the hall, "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"Shh! There's a girl sleeping in the Supply Closet!", the rabbit replied in a hushed tone.

"What?!", Mike asked in a similar voice, "Do you know who she is?"

"Maybe. I haven't gotten my Facial Recognition software updated yet, but I'll try.".

Bonnie peeked in the door again, stepping into the room a little in order to fully see her face. He searched his files for a few minutes before coming up with the needed information.

"Her name is Stella Wood, a regular customer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Articles on a fatal car crash include her name.", the rabbit said in a blank, robotic tone.

"Stella!? I was good friends with her mother. I was at the funeral… What is she doing here?".


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Mike and a Golden Bear

"Stella? Stella, wake up."

The girl stirred as Mike shook her gently. She jumped a bit on sight of the man, but almost immediately settled down.

"Uncle Mike! I was hoping you'd be here!", she exclaimed happily reaching to give him a hug, "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Hey, Stella! What brings you here?", Mike replied as he hugged her back.

"I ran away…"

"What? Why did you run away?"

"Grandpa kept throwing things at me. Plates, glasses, whatever was closest. I don't know why though… He was always so nice when Mommy was with me."

Mike's mind was whirring. He vaguely recalled his friend, Ashley saying her father had been a drinker but had stopped when Stella was born. Maybe he started again when she died…

"Stella… Is that why you're here after hours? Were you scared to go back?"

Stella nodded.

"_Mike? Is everything okay?_", Freddy asked from the hallway. Chica, Foxy, and Freddy were standing in the hall with Bonnie, waiting nervously for news. The two humans stepped out of the small closet, Stella going first, and greeted the animatronics.

"Everyone, meet my 'niece' Stella.". Mike used air quotes at the word niece because they weren't biologically related, but Mike considered her family anyway. "Stella, this is Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy."

Stella looked at the animatronics being introduced, a faded memory forming in her mind.

"Yeah! I remember you guys! I used to come here all the time. The Mixtape song was my favorite."

Bonnie grinned smugly at the other robots before Chica asked, "_Sweetie, what happened to your arm_?"

Stella's left forearm had a ring of thick gauze, reddened with blood seeping through.

"I got cut by a piece of glass at my Grandpa's house… Can I stay with you, Uncle Mike?"

"As much as I'd love that, we'd have to talk with police about your grandfather before anything could happen."

"Please?! I don't want to go to an orphanage! I want to stay with you!". Stella slowly dissolved into tears, fear and sadness twisting her features. Bonnie was the closest to her, and the first to react. He stooped down and wound his furry arms around the girl in a hug. Stella hugged him back as the rest of the group joined in.

"I don't know for sure, but I'll see what I can do.", Mike said when the hug eventually separated. He glanced at his watch. "We still have a bit of time. Maybe Goldie would like to meet her."

"Who's Goldie?"

"_Yeah! I'll go get him."_, Freddy said before a slumping, yellow bear popped into view that caused everyone to jump.

"_H-Hello. I saw what was happening on the cameras and… I wanted to say hello!"_, the bear said shyly, floating up towards Stella.

"Hi. My name is Stella! What's your's?", the girl asked.

"_I'm Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie!"_

Stella and Goldie shook hands (or in Goldie's case, paws), before a look of curiosity spread across the young girl's face.

"How can you float, Goldie?", she asked innocently, as if it were a normal occurrence in her life. Mike and the rest of the animatronics exchanged nervous glances.

"Um… well… Goldie and the rest of the gang are… magic?", Mike answered sheepishly, quickly regretting his half-baked idea.

However, Stella lit up at the word 'magic'.

"I KNEW it! I knew you guys weren't normal robots!", she shouted happily, bouncing in excitement.

Mike chuckled and looked at his watch again. It read 5:56.

"Guys, you should head back to your places. It's almost 6:00 o'clock."

"Why do they have to go to the stages?", Stella asked.

"We need to perform, Sweetheart, and singing on the stage recharges our magic so that we can play tomorrow night.", Chica answered sweetly before giving Stella a goodbye hug.

The rest of the animatronics bid their farewells in similar fashion except Foxy sprinted down the hall and Goldie flickered into nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend?

After Stella was found in the Pizzeria, they immediately got the "grandfather issue" straightened out. Mike eventually adopted Stella after a grueling two weeks worth of paperwork. Every day, Mike homeschooled Stella and every night, Stella visited the animatronics and sung songs with Bonnie and Freddy, played arcade games with Foxy, ate pizza with Chica, and played board games with Goldie.

Her favorite game was 'Survive the Night', where the Night Guard had to keep away the animatronics until a certain point in time. Sometimes she was the guard, sometimes Mike was. It was so fun when Mike lost and got scared!

* * *

_**Now you think this is the cute, happy ending where all the loose ends get tied up, right? WRONG!**_

_**Little did they know of the shadowy figure watching Mike and Stella come in every night… **_

* * *

Stella wandered down a hallway past the Kitchen that she hadn't noticed before. It had been a couple weeks since she first started coming here and she loved it! She loved her new friends and father figure, the memories they had made so far, and the thought of more to come. She wished that she could stay at the Pizzeria, even in the day. Stella suddenly heard a quick knock from the back exit and stopped. It was way too late for someone to be here other than her and Mike. Why was there knocking?

Stella carefully opened the door into the dimly lit alley. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Same old paint crumbling off of the brick, withering posters, and trash cans. What _wasn't _normal, however, was the hunk of metal opposite from the door. Thinking it was one of her animatronic friends, the girl rushed to its side and examined it.

It was a suit of some kind as Stella could see no endoskeleton inside. A white plastic material made the base, and soft, purpley pink fur adorned the head and tail. Wolfish ears and a snout were also present. It was a female model as it wore a mauve purple dress decorated with white stars along the sleeves and skirt, light purple leggings, and black shoes with purple bows on the side, and a silver speaker was embedded in her chest. The entire thing was covered in a thick layer of rust and grime.

"Oh… Poor thing…", Stella whispered, empathy for the robotic suit welling up inside her, "I can help you. Let's get you inside."

Stella managed to get the suit into the back room where no one would find them. After making sure the suit wouldn't fall over and heading out to search for supplies, the girl returned with a bucket holding several kinds of cleaner, sponges, and brushes.

"Don't worry. I'll get you all clean and pretty again soon!"

*Time Skip*

Stella sat back on her knees to admire her handiwork. The suit was now sparkling clean and looked so much better than before. Stella looked at the suit's face and saw there were no eyes, just empty sockets. Upon closer inspection, she found that a person could fit inside and wear the suit like a costume.

"A costume?", Stella said, "Hey! You look like my sweater!"

Indeed, the suit had the same color scheme as the girl's sweater.

"You also have pretty stars on your dress! Stars… Stella… Starla… Starla! I can call you Starla!", Stella squealed happily as she lightly touched the suit's nose.

Just then, a strange clicking sound came from the suit. Stella moved around the suit to inspect the back and found a hatch, just big enough for her to fit through. Strangely enough, the suit itself was just her size. She began to climb in, winding her limbs carefully into the costume. She stood up and caught her reflection in an old bathroom mirror. The previously empty sockets now held her crystal blue eyes, and they… went surprisingly well with the suit's colors.

She took a hesitant step forward, marveling at how easy the metal joints complied with her movements. Another step, as fluid as the last, and she was at the door leading into the pizzeria. Carefully, Stella wrapped a dainty paw around the handle and turned it, opening the door into the Right Hall.

"Stella?! Stella, where are you?", Mike called from the direction of the Dining Room.

Stella didn't answer. Instead, a sugary sweet, higher-pitched voice came from the silver speaker, the girl's mouth moving in sync with the white snout, echoing slightly through the hall.

"_Hello?", _the voice said back.

"Hello? Who's there?", the man asked, this new voice catching him by surprise.

He looked down the Right Hall and saw a small animatronic walking towards him, much more fluidly than any of the other robots. It also looked brand new, freshly painted and cleaned.

"_My name is Starla! Wonderful to meet you!", _the robot exclaimed, twirling daintily into a curtsey. Fluffy, purple fur swayed with shocking realism during this action. Mike's eyes drifted to the animatronic's crystal blue ones, thinking how familiar they seemed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Starla. My name is Micheal, but you can call me Mike.". Mike offered a hand and Starla gave a feminine paw.

"_Mike!? You found Stella yet? Um…", _Bonnie said, cutting himself off at seeing the smaller robot following the Night Guard.

"_Hello, Mr Bunny. I'm Starla! A pleasure to make your acquaintance!", _the wolf said happily, bending in another curtsey.

Bonnie looked stunned at the small robot, his face a mix of confusion and worry.

"_Hello, Starla… Have you seen a little girl around here? She's about nine years old, dark brown hair… light blue eyes?"_

"_...No. I don't believe I have, though she may have fallen asleep in the Office!"_

"_How did you know about the Office?"_

"Bonnie?", Mike stepped in, trying to diffuse the situation.

"_Mike, this is obviously Stella inside a suit! Do you know how dangerous that is?! You could have seriously gotten hurt!", _Bonnie shouted, worry twisting his features. Star-Stella looked guilty, the suit's ears flattening against her head, almost sensing the girl's emotions.

"_But, Bonnie… This suit was just sitting in the alley, broken and dirty. I cleaned it up and I found a hatch that I could fit into. It was made for me! It's just my size and it fits like a glove!" _

The guard and the rabbit both looked taken aback by this statement.

"Stella, you shouldn't have done that! You don't know what's been inside that thing before you. Nor do you know what kind of condition the inner workings it could be in!", Mike chastised, not noticing the tears welling in the young girl's eyes, "Take it off this instant! ...I don't want to see you get hurt."

Stella stood silent for a moment before touching the nose of the suit, causing a squeaking sound.

The hatch didn't open…

**Sorry for the long chapter but I had to get this bit of Stella's adventure out into the open! I hope you guys are enjoying this story and please review with tips and mini prompts if you want to! **


	5. Chapter 5: Power Down with Oil Spills

Stella pressed the suit's nose _again, _the innocent squeak sounding for what felt like the millionth time. This had been going on for an hour now, and no different results had come about. The group had gathered in the Dining Room and were now discussing how best to handle the situation.

Chica suggested oiling the joints of the suit.

Foxy offered prying open the hatch with his hook.

Freddy told Foxy that a crowbar would work better than his hook.

Bonnie thought it best to undo the fasteners of the suit, one section at a time.

Mike vetoed all of these ideas.

All the while, Stella continued honking her nose through this conversation.

"_STELLA! Stop fiddling with yer nose! Me auditory sensors are about to burst.", _Foxy whined while holding his ears.

"_Sorry, Foxy. It worked before. Why isn't it working now?!", _Stella whimpered back, ceasing the honking noise at once, "_I just wanted to be with you guys during the day so I could sing for the other kids."_

The girl was softly crying now, her true motive for putting on the suit now revealed. The rest of the 'adults' didn't know what to do. Not even Bonnie moved an inch.

Stella suddenly ran from the group, turning into the same door into the alleyway and locking it behind her.

* * *

"_Stella! Stella, wait!", _Bonnie yelled as the girl sped away. He wrapped a large paw around the handle and tugged. When the door didn't open. He pulled harder and harder until the door was shaking on its hinges, "_COME Ooon…"_

The shaking stopped abruptly as the rabbit powered down, quickly followed by each of the other robots.

"No… No, no, no, no… Stella! Come out. They've powered down for the morning.", Mike shouted through the door. When no answer came, he put his arms around the robots and, one at a time, returned them to their spots.

He looked out the window as he finished and saw the sunrise.

Mike wiped the sweat from his brow and headed back towards the back door. He turned the handle and the door came open easily. On the far wall away from the door and hidden between some trash cans, was Stella, laying still and quiet.

Mike sighed. He couldn't leave her.

Mumbling to himself about his daughter's predicament, he scooped her up and brought her to his car. Mike started the vehicle and sped away, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

P.O.V-?

Activating Systems…

Scanning Music Files…

Downloading Personality…

Facial Recognition Software Accepted…

Running Self Diagnostic…

Diagnostic Complete!

Powering On…

I open my eyes, finding myself sitting in a rather dark room. I blink again quickly and beams of light illuminate my surroundings. This time I see a yellow bear suit, slumped over on the ground about six feet away from me. I carefully get to my feet and walk to the door on my left. The door swings open to reveal a dark hallway, a single flickering light at the left end. After dousing my eye beams, I sneak into the hall and turn right, ending up in a bigger room filled with tables decorated with colorful hats. There is a stage at the front of the room where three strange silhouettes stand quietly. I turn in a circle and see there are multiple arcade games and a purple curtain in the right corner behind me.

_**BONG, BONG, BONG!**_

I hear a grandfather clock and the silhouettes on the stage begin to move. Quickly filling with fear, I duck beneath a table close to me on my left.

"_Huh… I wonder where Mike is. He's usually here when we wake up.",_ a deep, male voice said. It sounded a bit groggy, as if its owner had just woken up.

"_I know. It's a bit weird, isn't it? Stella hasn't been here for a couple days. I'm getting worried…", _a high-pitched, feminine voice replied as the silhouette on the right end of the stage took a step off said stage.

The shadow on the left end of the stage didn't move an inch, though its posture said it had its head down. I was suddenly able to see the finer details of the large shadows, including ears, objects they were holding, and attire.

Left End Shadow had tall ears and a triangle-shaped guitar. Right End Shadow had a circular head, a food item, and something draped over their chest. Center Shadow had small and round ears, a microphone, and a top hat.

I caught a whiff of something coming from the things onstage. It smelled… familiar. Like I'd met them before. The scent was mainly of pizza and sugar with a small hint of bleach.

"_Bonnie? You okay? You… don't seem like yourself tonight."_, the deeper voice asked.

"_I'm fine, Freddy."_, a new voice said. It was lower than the girl's voice, yet higher than the deep one. It also spoke with a strained tone, as if the owner just wanted to be left alone.

"_You aren't fine, Bonnie. None of us are."_, the female answered.

"_I know you're worried about her, but she's going to be okay!", _the deeper voice added, the Center Shadow raising what looked to be a large paw towards the Left Shadow.

Left Shadow shoved the paw away.

"_You don't know that, Freddy! I want to be positive and I've tried but… I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen.", _the high-strung voice yelled, its shadow turning to face who seemed to be called 'Freddy'.

I was suddenly overcome with the desire to run up to 'Bonnie' and comfort them, to tell them it was going to be alright. Despite that, I stayed put as the smarter side of me told me it would be irrational and quite possibly dangerous.

Freddy and the Right Shadow walked off the stage dejectedly, going through a door and leaving Bonnie alone.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see Bonnie in full light. He had bluish purple fur and dark magenta eyes. In his right paw, he held a bright red, triangle shaped guitar with silver strings. His snout was twisted into a crestfallen expression as his eyes welled with black tears. I inched closer ever so slightly and found the liquid was oil.

Bonnie slumped down into a sitting position, setting down his guitar and bringing his knees up to his chest. Quiet sobs reached my ears as he wrapped his arms around himself and buried his head between them.

I was paralyzed as I watched him. I couldn't think of what to do.

I jumped when I heard a shrill beep, thinking it would draw attention to myself, but Bonnie paid no mind. Instead I saw a light blue ring around the crying rabbit with same color text reading, "Sadness Detected! Initiate Counter Measures."

The need to comfort him grew tenfold and I was forced from my hiding spot. I walk silently towards the rabbit, my features rising into an emathetic smile, and rested a paw on his back when I was near enough.

He slowly stopped crying and lifted his head.

"_Stella?... Stella, you're here? Are you okay?"_, he said, abruptly standing up and placing both paws on my shoulders. I felt my ears flatten in sadness when I looked at his face. I push past his arms and wind mine around his waist, pulling him into a hug. Bonnie stands still for a moment before returning my affections, laughing joyfully as he does so.

Then… everything clicks…


	6. Chapter 6: Awake

Mike's P.O.V

I twist the keys in the door of the pizzeria slowly. Sure, part of me wanted to see how the animatronics were doing but mostly? I just wanted to be with Stella.

I open the door and make my way to the front of the stage before glancing at my watch.

11:59

I wait patiently for the grandfather clock to chime and sure enough…

_**BONG, BONG, BONG!**_

Whirring and grinding fill the room, pulling my attention to the mechanical beings onstage.

"_Mike? Hey! Where've you been?"_, Chica asked excitedly while Freddy and Bonnie looked at me hopefully.

"I've been at the hospital with Stella.", I state simply, averting my eyes as their faces fell, "I took her the first night when she couldn't get out of the suit. After she ran out the back door, you guys powered off and by the time I got you back to your places, she was out cold."

"_Wha… What does that mean?", _Freddy hesitantly asked, Bonnie's ears drooping a bit like he knew what I was going to say.

"She's in a coma, Freddy. They managed to get the suit open, but when they did…".

"_She wouldn't respond…"_, Bonnie whispered, "_But… how can that be?! She was __**here**_ _last night!"_

I stop, as do Freddy and Chica, and look at the rabbit.

"_Bonnie? Are you sure?", _Chica prodded gently.

"_Aye…"_

I turn and see a rusted pirate fox walking calmly towards us from his cove.

"_I saw the whole thin', Mike. Bonnie isn't makin' it up.", _he says, giving Bonnie a sympathetic look. Bonnie returned the gaze in a thankful expression.

"That's impossible.", I say quietly, "I've been with Stella in the hospital room since Tuesday!"

"_Uncle Mike? Are… Are you okay?"_

I recognize that voice… I catch a glance at the robots on the stage and see they're looking past me. I follow their gaze and see the little white wolf suit they pulled my unconscious daughter out of, walking and standing as perfectly as it did when Stella was inside.

"S-Stella?"

She nods solemnly.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"_I don't know how this happened. The last thing I remember is sitting in the alley and hearing a little beep, then lights out.", _Stella explained calmly.

The group was gathered in the Dining Room and had been trying to piece together the story after the suit first broke.

After a while, Foxy spoke up.

"_Ya know, lass… I might know what happened to ya, but I don't think ya'd like hearin' it.". _The wolf was silent. "_When ye first came here, lass, we told ya we was magic. Well… that's not te whole truth."_

"_We used to be human kids. Until we… died… and our souls became tied to these suits.", _Chica said slowly, the little wolf never breaking eye contact.

Bonnie stood away from the group, arms wrapped in a self-hugging position. The other animatronics knew this was a sensitive topic for the rabbit, and he never wanted Stella to suffer the same fate. None of them did.

"_You knew about them, didn't you, Uncle Mike?"_

"Yes, I did. I didn't know how to tell you so I thought of the next best thing."

"_Magic robots who only walk around from midnight to 6 a.m.?", _the wolf asked in a playful tone, shifting her gaze to the bunny in the corner, "_You know, the only reason I wanted to stay was because you guys are my family…"_

Bonnie froze.

"_I don't care if I have to stay here. I get to sing with you guys and make kids happy during the day, and I get to play with Uncle Mike at night!", _the wolf exclaimed happily, twirling in place to emphasize her joy.

"_Stella. Ye might not care now, but what about in a year? Five years? Bonnie's the youngest and he's been here for 27 years! Do ya really want to throw away your childhood ta be with things like us?", _Foxy challenged, placing a rusted paw on Stella's shoulder in a comforting manner.

The girl didn't speak as she mulled over what the fox said.

(-)

"_I didn't know… I'm so sorry…"_

"You couldn't have known, Stella, but Foxy is right. Your body is still 'alive' so maybe there's a way to reverse this.", Mike offered, putting air quotes around the word alive.

"_Okay… Maybe I can go back to my body… AH!"._

The girl suddenly collapsed into Chica's arms, still and lifeless.

"_STELLA!? Stella, wake up!", _Bonnie shouted, running over to his friend.

Something suddenly buzzed in Mike's pocket. It was his phone.

"Hello?", he said into the device.

"Mr. Shmidt? Your daughter is awake."

"What?"

"She came to a few minutes ago."

"I'll be right over.".

Mike hung up and shared the news with the animatronics before speeding out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Soul Switch

Stella's P.O.V.

I open my eyes and I'm surrounded by people and machines. Not like Mike and the animatronics, but people in blue and white suits fiddling with monitors of some kind.

"Hello there, Stella. Do you know where you are?", one blonde woman asks. She's dressed like the other three people in the room, her long hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Am I in the hospital?", I question in response. The woman looks relieved that I answered her and writes something on a little clipboard.

"Yes, you are. Your caretaker, Micheal Shmidt, brought you here almost a week ago. You've been asleep for a while."

"Where is he?"

"We called him when you woke up, so he's on his way. I suggest you eat something light for now."

I think for a moment.

"Maybe some crackers, please."

"Alright. Mike should be here shortly, so just sit tight!", she said bubbly. She reminded me of Bonnie when we decided to play Survive the Night.

The woman walked out the door, as did a man with jet black hair, and I heard a familiar voice come from the hall.

"How is she, Doctor?"

'Mike!', I thought, before a different and strange voice answered him.

"She's awake, though we have no idea what caused her state to begin with. When we took her out of the costume, there were no physical injuries or signs of brain trauma. Her heartbeat spiked right before she came about but other than that…"

The man's voice spoke in monotone. So emotionless, it was unnerving.

"We're allowing you to take her home as there are no current ailments, but it will take a bit to get her set up."

"Alright. Thank you so much, Doctor…". There was a pause. "Afton. I'll let you know if there are any complications."

I heard footsteps coming towards my room before I saw Mike come through the doorway, a happy and relieved smile on his face.

"Hey. How're you doing?", he asked.

"I'm doing fine, Mike. Is everyone else okay?"

"Well… They were all worried about you, but felt better when I told them the news. H-How much do you remember?"

"All of it. The suit, passing out in Chica's arms, and waking up here."

Luckily, there was no one apart from me and Mike in my room so we could speak freely.

Mike paused for a second with a thoughtful expression, then you could see the 'aha!' moment in his face.

"I have a theory on what's happening, but we have to wait until you can visit the pizzeria."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Mike and Stella returned to the Pizzeria two days later with an order to monitor Stella's behaviors and keep her out of trouble. They arrived five minutes past midnight so the animatronics were already anxiously waiting for their friends.

The door opened with the same creak as always and, for a split second, it felt like nothing had changed.

Though this feeling didn't last long…

"Stella!", a familiar purple bunny shouted, bounding towards the young girl, "Oh my gosh. You have no idea how worried I was!"

Bonnie dropped to his knees and scooped the girl up into a fuzzy hug.

"We all were, Bon, but the poor thing just got out of the hospital. Don't send her back for broken bones.", Chica reprimanded the younger robot. Bonnie loosened his grip, but didn't fully let go. Stella, however, had no qualms and simply returned the familial embrace.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Stella!", a whispering voice said happily. Bonnie and Stella broke apart and saw a yellow bear sitting quietly on the stage.

"Goldie!", the girl exclaimed as she ran to hug the bear suit. She did the same with all the other animatronics, who were equally as happy their newest member of the family was back.

Mike eventually spoke when all hugs were given.

"Okay, Stella, about my idea. I want everyone else to sit on the stage and Stella to sit on the floor here.". Mike pointed to a clear spot on the floor just in front of the stage. Everyone followed his instructions and watched him leave down the Right Hall.

A few minutes later, he returned with a white and purple wolf suit.

The animatronics looked surprised and worried, but said nothing. Almost all of them…

"Mike? Why are you bringing that… thing… back in here? You've already seen the trouble it's caused!", Bonnie asked, a strained tone to his voice.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. Stella won't be getting inside."

Mike set the suit down a few feet across from Stella, then proceeded to sit behind the girl.

"Okay, Stella. Close your eyes and think about being inside the suit."

"Alright…", Stella said nervously. She closed her eyes and, almost immediately, her body went limp and Mike laid her on the ground.

Whirrs and beeps suddenly came from the costume as crystal blues eyes filled its empty sockets.

"Wha… What? What just happened?", the wolf murmured, the other robots looking on in amazement.

"You… you just… Sent your soul into the suit…", Goldie breathed, gazing between the girl's body and the wolf suit.

"I… What?"

"I don't know why this is happening, Stella. Usually I'm pretty good at Soul Magic, but I've never seen anything like this…", the golden bear murmured, twiddling his paws nervously.

Starla's eyes closed and the suit went limp. The girl's body stirred and opened her eyes.

"Is that what you were thinking about at the hospital, Uncle Mike?".

"Yes! I just can't believe it was right."

All of a sudden, Freddy's ears perked up, and you could see an idea form in his mind.

"Stella?", he asked mischievously.

"Yeah, Freddy?"

"Now that you have this power to switch back and forth, maybe we could add a new foe in Survive the Night?"

At this, Bonnie jumped up and rushed to his spot on the stage.

"What a 'hare'-raising idea!", he shouted happily, getting into a show stance. The other animatronics looked at him pointedly, and the rabbit chuckled. "C'mon! I can't make a few rabbit jokes once in a while?"

"I think that's a great idea, Freddy.", Stella laughed, going to sit in a corner near Chica's side of the stage. A few seconds later, the suit came to life and went to stand beside Bonnie.

Mike and Foxy rushed down the Left Hall, Foxy turning sharply into Pirates' Cove.

"Ladies and robots! Please prepare yourself for… NIGHT THREE!", Mike's voice shouted from the intercom.

It was going to be a fun night…

* * *

For the lack of a certain someone, I just HAD to put an 'Afton' cameo in this story. I'm sorry I've sidestepped from the lore a bit. Most of it didn't fit with my image and storyline so… Also, I apologize for the lack of updates. It's been hectic with the self-distancing thing. I will continue this story though! Stay safe and stay happy!


	8. Chapter 8: Another Night

Mike flipped frantically through the cameras, nervous sweat beading on his brow. It was one thing to deal with four animatronics with certain patterns with the occasional fifth encounter, but it was another to have a fifth permanent one who followed no pattern or order whatsoever.

Starla was absolutely nerve wracking. Sometimes she'd stare into the cameras like Bonnie or Chica, others she'd sprint down one of the halls like Foxy and, on frequent occasions, she'd leave the suit standing in front of a camera and use her human body to try and get the jump on the night guard. The bear twins were also more active tonight. Freddy had been switching between the stage and the bathrooms while Goldie changed the posters four times.

Mike looked at his power bar and felt a horrible wave of dismay wash over him.

13 percent power…

He had never gotten this low before, though he'd lost count of how many times he'd closed the doors for Starla alone and not counting the regular visitors.

Mike slammed his hand on the Left Door button for Foxy and glanced at his watch. 5:37. He could make-

"_**HI, MIKE!**_"

The night guard was sure he almost broke the button for the Right Door. Starla had nearly gotten to him multiple times just by being herself.

Mike remembered her correctly pronouncing and defining words that he himself had never heard of, getting perfect grades from when she attended public school, and reading high grade books on myths and legends. He also remembered Stella's fondness and talent for strategy. She was one of those few people who could look at a complicated problem and find the best plan of action to solve it, despite her being nine years old.

Freddy suddenly appeared in the Right Hall camera and laughed causing Mike to close the same side door, though more gently than his run-in with Starla.

The power bar now displayed a white, glowing seven, but he was still five minutes away from victory. He continued flicking through the cameras to find Freddy was back on stage, Foxy was settled inside his cove, and Chica and Bonnie were both in the Dining Room. Starla was in the Supply Closet, staring at the camera… with hollow, black eyes. Mike frantically searched for his daughter but had no luck. He noted both doors were open before a figure leapt through the Left Door and tackled the night guard. He'd deny it later, but he couldn't help the terrified screech that echoed through the pizzeria.

"HAH! I got you!", a giggling voice teased.

"Oh… my…", the guard looked at his watch, "Aw! I had two minutes left!"

"That was fun!. Hey, it's almost time for the animatronics to power down. Let's go say goodbye.".

The pair walked down the Left Hall where Stella stopped to give the fox captain a farewell hug and Mike bid his goodbye. They then went to the stage where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were already in position.

Stella practically skipped to them and gave all of the robots a squeeze while Mike took the Starla suit to the back. Mike bid his farewells as he and Stella walked out the door to the sound of the 6:00 am chime.

* * *

The rest of the week was just an adrenaline-filled, colorful blur. Stella remembered beating the night three times while scaring Mike too many to count.

Today was Saturday, which meant they would all give Mike a break and just enjoy each other's company. Mike had actually brought some Disney DVDs for them to watch together in the lounge. The other employees knew of the animatronics' history and most were actually good friends. Not including Mike, Chica liked the chef and wait staff the best while Freddy liked the janitor and manager. Bonnie was friends with just about everyone, but Foxy only had a few kids who liked him.

Foxy had always been a loner, per the norm for foxes, but Stella almost always got him to join in the games the mismatched family played together.

Bonnie was undoubtedly the kindest of the bunch, if not a bit hyper. He was always ready for activities that included moving around as the rabbit could only go so long without fidgeting.

Chica was a prankster, through and through. She may have made the best pizza in town, but she never failed to have some tricks up her sleeve. With her access to the kitchen, she had unparalleled practical joke material. Banana peels, pies to the face, Saran Wrap over doorways. You name it, she could do it.

Then there was Freddy and Goldie, the twins. Freddy was the leader of the group. He was extremely outgoing and confident, though he could be as stubborn as a mule at times when he had his mind set on something.

Goldie, on the other hand, was very shy and quiet compared to the rest. He liked to watch from a distance rather than participate in large groups. Though he was mostly on his own or with a couple friends at a time, he has slowly warmed up to Survive the Night and watching movies together.

Stella loved all of her friends, who'd grown more into family than anything. Add that to the hopeful addition of Starla to the pizzeria during the day and Stella couldn't be happier!

Mike walked with her to the doors, carrying half of the 20-somthing movies they'd brought. Stella undid the lock on the door and pulled the handle with her open arm. They stopped by the lounge to set the DVDs down and then headed to the main stage.

_**BONG, BONG, BONG.**_

Stella smiled at her friends as they creaked to life, the three robots eagerly stepping down from their positions to join the two humans on the ground.

"Hey, Stella!", Bonnie the Bunny said, hopping into a hug from the little girl. Stella hugged both Chica and Freddy before realizing a certain pirate was missing.

Mike seemed to sense the same thing as he quickly headed towards Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy? Foxy, what's wrong?".

The pirate sat in the farthest corner from the opening, his back turned to Mike. Stella followed and stepped inside the curtain, placing a hand on the fox's shoulder. Foxy's ears flattened down at the gesture as he turned to look at the humans.

"I'm fine, lass. I didn't mean to worry ya.", he said with a painfully forced smile.

"What's the matter, Foxy? You can tell us. You can always talk to us.", Stella replied, sitting beside the robot, "I can stay if you want some company. You don't have to come out if you don't feel like it."

"Thank ye, lass, but I can join ye and te others for a movie night."

Stella felt a twinge of sadness for the fox. Being cooped up on his stage during the day had taken a toll on him. That's why the girl made sure he was never left out.

Mike followed Stella and Foxy to the lounge where the other animatronics were waiting. It was a square room with a large C-section couch and a mounted T.V. on the far wall. Bonnie and Chica sat in the two corners with Freddy on the right end and Goldie sat on the ground in front of the brown bear. Stella settled in between Bonnie and Mike and Foxy sat beside Chica. Mike pressed a button on the remote and began to play _Lilo and Stitch_.

* * *

Everything was going perfectly. They were happy. They were a family again. I didn't think it would turn out exactly like this but… it worked…

I stayed and watched them until I was sure, hiding in the shadows and waiting… Waiting for peace. Even if she can't set them free, she still brought them together.

She can give them the day they never had, over and over.

_**Their happiest day**_…

* * *

Mike grinned at his friends as the credits rolled on the screen. Everyone looked as if he were about to doze off except for Stella and Bonnie, who were snuggled together, fast asleep.

It was honestly… kind of adorable…

He glanced at his watch to find it was fifteen minutes to 6:00.

"Stella… Bonnie… C'mon. Get up. It's almost 6:00 am."

Mike shook the little girl gently, before seeing something move in the corner of his eye. He turned to the door to the Dining Room, but nothing was there. Bonnie and Stella finally woke up, and the group went the Dining Room to say their goodbyes.


End file.
